Mission: Back to School
by RayPember
Summary: The Justice League needs help catching Red X whose now hiding in Gotham High School as a student. Teen Titans and Titans East now are enrolling in Gotham High School but which student is X? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, then it would still be on the air.

"No way am I eatin' that tofu crap!" Cyborg yelled pushing the plate away.

"And no way am I eating something that I can change into!" Beast Boy yelled back trying to stop Cyborg from getting to the fridge.

Raven walked into the kitchen massaging her temples. "Good morning, Raven," Starfire chirped happily. Raven muttered something unintelligible and put a kettle of tea on the stove.

"Stop it both of you," Robin growled walking into the room. "Just make your own breakfasts," he went over to the couch and plopped down. Not a minute had gone by before the window screen began blinking 'Incoming Video Message.' Robin got up and pressed 'enter' on the keypad below the screen.

Batman appeared on the screen with his usual stone face. The room seemed to quiet immediately. "Wow haven't heard from you in a while," Robin stated as the others started coming into the living room to listen.

"We've been busy," Batman said. "Listen we need your team for a mission. We've been tracking someone who's stolen something from the space station—"

"How did someone do that?" Raven asked quizzically.

"He stowed away with some of the members going up to the station and then did the same to get back to Earth. We didn't realize he was here until he was gone," Batman grumbled furiously.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"I believe you know him. Here's a video clip from the security cameras," Batman started typing. A video now filled the screen. It was of a deserted hallway until something blurred around the corner. "We've gotten one slide where you can almost completely see him," Batman's voice came in and a still picture came onto the screen. It was Red X dashing with something in his hand.

"Yeah we know him," Cyborg grumbled.

"It's Red X. He's stolen from us too," Robin nodded. "Why do you need us to do it? I mean the Justice League is much more qualified to capture him."

"We're having a tough time tracking him, but we think he's stopped at a high school. We don't really blend in there and we don't want him to move again, therefore you are our best choice. Your team and Titans East will go undercover in the school to find him. Since some of your teammates are from other worlds. We've used Cyborg's technology to create those disguise rings for each one of you. They should be coming in the mail sometime today. I expect everyone to be at Gotham City High School at seven—"

"Gotham City?" Robin asked amazed.

"Yes, small world isn't it?" Batman smirked. "Looks like you're going back home after all. Alfred has already gotten all of your rooms prepared."

"Great," Robin grumbled. "So I suppose since you have us already marked in you also have names for us."

"Yes, I wasn't very original. Robin, you are Richard Grayson. Raven, you are Rae Roth. Beast Boy, you are Garfield Logan. Sta—"

"No! Please give me any other name!" Beast Boy fell to his knees.

"You're already registered under that name," Batman said.

"Just deal with it, _Garfield_," Cyborg snickered.

"I need to do other things so if you don't mind, I'm going to finish," Batman growled and the room fell silent again. "Starfire, you're Kori Anders. Cyborg you are Victor Stone. I'm sending transcripts from where you have transferred. You all won't be joining the same day that would just be too obvious, but Gotham City High School was already doing a transfer program from other countries and areas of the U.S. so you also have those in the mail. Oh something else that will be coming in the mail with your rings is cards. They are credit cards specifically for this mission. You are allowed to put anything on them since no one will know you save their lives on a daily basis, so they won't give you your free things. The only thing you should need to buy is clothes. Alfred has taken care of food and our extensive car and motorcycle collection should accommodate your need for transportation. We also have a moped or two," he added and Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"That should be everything. Oh there are also cell phones for each of you in the mail. This will keep you in communication. Each teammate has their own speed dial number and number one on the speed dial is the Justice League member you were assigned to. You will find all of that information on a sheet of paper with the cell phone. Any questions?"

It was completely silent. It was such a huge amount of information to take in. Raven was the first to speak, "So why go through all this trouble just to get something that he stole? What did Red X steal?"

"I can't tell you through a transmission that might be tapped," Batman said simply. The doorbell rang. "That should be your package. If you have any questions, Robin, I'm number one on your speed dial. By the way, all of you should test to make sure your number one speed dial works. Over and out," and the screen became a window again.

"I will retrieve the package," Starfire announced and flew from the room.

"Dude! I hope I'm like some big, buff guy," Beast Boy laughed flexing.

"Man, I wonder what X took that could make Justice League freak out like this," Cyborg said looking at Robin and Raven.

"Whatever it was, they must need it back quickly. He's telling us about it today and we're going to school tomorrow," Robin said seriously.

Starfire flew back into the room with a box about the size of a sixteen inch TV. She put it down and opened it. Inside were smaller boxes each with a name on it. She passed them out and everyone opened their separate boxes. Each contained a ring, a school transcript, a school supplies list, a class schedule that included clubs, sports, and other school activities that the person is involved in, a cell phone, and a credit card with their fake name on it. In the large box there was also a sheet of paper with further directions on it.

Robin read them aloud, "Number one, try your "Justice League" speed dial (number one on your cell phone.)" Everyone began pressing '1' and listening. Robin got Batman. Starfire got Wonder Woman. Beast Boy got Flash, Raven got Hawkgirl, and Cyborg got the Green Lantern. "Next," Robin said. "Try the rings so you know your disguises."

They put on the rings and immediately began changing. Robin's hair fell from it spikes to a more untidy skater look with blue eyes. Starfire's hair turned a light golden brown with highlights of her fiery red hair with her same green irises except that it was now surrounded by white getting rid of her alien, light green and her skin was still tan. Beast Boy's skin turned pale white and he kept his spiked hair except that it was now brown instead of green and he still had his forest green eyes. Raven's hair turned black with highlights of its purple and her eyes also turned black with flecks of purple. Her skin also went from grey to pale white. Cyborg lost all of his metal leaving his skin brown as it should be with blue, grey eyes and a bald head. Everyone's body shape stayed the same to Beast Boy's disliking.

"Okay now it says that Alfred is…waiting for us on the edge of the water…" Robin said slowly. "I guess we shouldn't take the T car because it's way too recognizable. Raven can you transport us to the other side of the water?" she nodded. "Oh take the rings off. If anyone saw us using our powers or leaving the Titans Tower these disguises will be useless," everyone took off their rings.

Alfred was waiting on the edge of the water with the limousine. "Good morning, Master Richard," Alfred bowed opening the door to the limousine.

"Good morning, Alfred," Robin nodded getting into the car followed by the rest of the Titans. They sped down the road towards Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Duvessa: Hey, thank you for those two reviews. I like getting feedback. Tell me what I should change. I don't care what the comment says. You can flame if you wish. Oh and here's everyone's information if it was hard to remember all the stuff.

Robin: Richard Grayson- He had black, disheveled, skater-like hair with dark blue eyes and not pale but not tanned skin. His Justice League member is Batman.

Starfire: Kori Anders- Golden brown hair with red natural highlights. Her hair no longer has bangs. It's now almost down to her elbows and wavy. Her Justice League member is Wonder Woman.

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan- Brown, short, and spiky hair, pale skin, with dark, forest green eyes. His Justice League member is Flash.

Raven: Rae Roth- Black hair with purple highlights it's the same length, her eyes are so dark they appear black with flecks of purple. She now has extremely pale skin. Her Justice League member is Martian man.

Cyborg: Victor Stone- Basically what he looked like with his other ring on except for the silver thing on his head of course. Blue, grey eyes. His Justice League member is Green Lantern.

"I have taken the liberty of buying an outfit for each of you so that you may go shopping today using your disguises," Alfred said as he pulled into the garage. "You have the choice of any automobile in this garage to drive. You cannot go to school together or shop together, however, because it would be less suspicious if you didn't know each other."

Beast Boy stopped and looked around, "Dude, you have so many cars!"

"Yeah," Robin sighed getting out and passing the cars without looking.

"Now I will escort you to your rooms," everyone followed Alfred into the mansion. "Master Richard, I trust that you remember where your room is."

"Yep," Robin said turning as they reached the second floor.

Alfred showed Cyborg and Beast Boy to their rooms which were also on the second floor. Starfire and Raven's rooms were on the third floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go collect the members of Titans East."

"Have a safe and pleasant journey," Starfire smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Anders," Alfred bowed and left.

The outfits seemed to fit each person perfectly. Robin had left clothes here from before so he had a red shirt on with black jeans and black tennis shoes. Starfire was wearing a white button up shirt over a deep red camisole with a dark jean skirt that went almost to her knees. She had on red and white K Swiss shoes. Beast Boy had on a green t-shirt with dark khaki cargo pants and brown Vans. Raven had on a dark purple spaghetti top with a black zip up jacket over top of it with dark blue jeans and black Pumas. Cyborg was wearing a grey t-shirt over faded blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"All right put on the rings and find a car," Robin said putting on his own ring. "Make sure you have your cell phones and call each other by the fake names from now on. If you see each other in the stores ignore each other. Only communicate through the cell phones."

From now on I'm calling them by the other names

Garfield went over to the mopeds and chose a black one to drool over. Richard went straight for his bike and took a helmet. Kori picked out a dark red Ferrari. Rae went to a black Aston Martin Vanquish. Victor went over to a silver Mustang.

"All right find some clothes and accessories and then go school shopping. Don't use any powers," Richard yelled through his helmet. Everyone nodded and they all pulled out.

They all followed Richard to the Gotham Mall since he knew where it was and they all parked in different sections of the lot.

Richard's POV

Of all the places in the world for X to hide, he had to hide in the city I've been trying to get away from. I stormed into the first store I found and started picking out clothing and ignoring the gawking looks I was getting from the female employees of the store.

"I don't believe it," a familiar voice laughed. "Dick Grayson."

I looked up to see one of my oldest friends from Gotham. "Damien!" I said amazed. "Wow, good to see you," I clapped him on the back. Damien was one of the only guys I had liked in Gotham High School and I had almost forgotten that he was still here. He was a martial artist like me and he wasn't half bad last time I saw him.

"We've missed you around here. When'd you get back in?" he asked.

"Actually I just got here today," I smiled. Everyone had thought I was on a long term exchange program with a private school in Italy.

"Great so you'll be in school tomorrow?" he asked nodding.

"Oh yeah looking forward to it," I lied nodding too. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day filled with 'how've you been' and 'good to see you.' Back then I knew all the wrong people. How could I ever want to go back to that?

"Great Kitty's gonna have a heart attack," Damien laughed.

"Oh god," I moaned. I'd forgotten that Kitty actually went to Gotham. "I heard that she was put in jail by the Teen Titans or something."

"Yeah but she's got so much money. She got bailed out in like two days," he shook his head. "I can't believe she did that. But, hey, maybe you're going to give Robin a break," Damien snickered slapping me on the back.

"Ugh," I grumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I said waving as I left the store. "Great so now I have to get rid of Kitty as Richard," I growled under my breath.

Rae's POV

Hot Topic. Why is it so hard to find Hot Topic? "Hey," I stopped the closest Goth person I saw. "Where's Hot Topic?" I asked.

"I'll show you," he grinned. He's cute. I have to give him that. He was more Emo than anything with his hair cut. He wasn't skinny though. He was more athletic. I followed him over down the stairs and past about five shops and I could hear the heavy metal now coming from the doors. "Here you go," he waved inside. "By the way my name is Seth, what's yours?" he asked politely.

"Rae," I said keeping my face and emotions in check; wouldn't want to blow something up.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked following me inside the store.

"I'm starting at Gotham High tomorrow. I'm a transfer from New York," I said ignoring his stares and continuing to look at the clothes.

"Really? Cool, I'll show you around then. What's your schedule?"

"I don't remember," I said shortly.

"All right then I'll find you tomorrow," he said unabashed by my monotone voice.

"See you then," I said and he left. Well at least I know somebody now.

Kori's POV

I found Pac Sun which I remembered going to before. I started picking out anything that I liked. I made sure to empty my loads at the counter before it looked strange that I could carry so much. When the total came up, I squeaked with surprise. I really hoped that Batman meant that we could spend however much we wanted. I slid the clear credit card through and signed.

As I was walking out of the store I heard an annoyingly familiar voice, "Oh my god, I love your skirt!" I slowly looked up to see Kitty coming up to me smiling. It took all of my will power to keep my eyes from turning neon green.

"Thank you," was all I was able to say while maintaining my anger level.

"How come I've never seen you before?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I have just transferred from China to attend Gotham City High School," I said controlling my voice.

"Oh that's so cool! I go to Gotham High too!" she squeaked. I nearly screamed.

"That is truly amazing. Well I must be going now. I will probably see you in school tomorrow," but hopefully not.

"Yeah, 'kay," she waved and walked into Pac Sun. I marched away steaming. I grumbled under my breath, "Moegblar sunga des—"

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair looking quizzically at me. I gasped. It was Terra! "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. You just look mad or something."

"No, no I am fine. I am just lost," I made up an excuse quickly. "I am having trouble reading English so I am having trouble reading the map to find what stores I should go into to buy the clothing."

"Oh well if that's all then I'll help you," she smiled and took my hand.

"My name is Kori. What is your name?" I asked as she led me down the stores.

"I'm Terra. I haven't seen you before. Do you go to school around here?" she asked.

"I will be starting in school tomorrow at Gotham City High School," I smiled.

"That's great! I just started there this year. I used to go to Jump City High School but…" she stopped as we were going into Aeropostle.

"But what?" I asked. Did she actually remember us? Is that why she doesn't stay in Jump City?

"I don't know I just didn't like it there for some reason," she shrugged but she didn't smile again. She changed the subject, "Oh this would look good on you," she pulled up a pink blouse.

I smiled as we continued shopping. I wonder if she does remember us…


End file.
